After The War
by kialick
Summary: After the war, Draco is left with no home or family or friends. So he turns to the one person he hated his whole life. EWE compliant with DH
1. Nothing

A/N: I have also fallen into Drarry slash it seems lol. I hope you all enjoy this Work in Progress, as I work with this and my To Be Brave fiction. Sort of EWE (Epilogue, What Epilogue? ) and kinda sad. No promise of smut, I suck at writing it xD

* * *

><p>The war was over. Voldemort was vanquished, and as the Wizarding world began to pick up the broken pieces of their lives, a happy glow of peace began to settle over the land. The students of Hogwarts who assisted in the war were hailed as heroes, none more than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. Yet not everyone found a happy ending of sorts after the destruction. Those who were families of Death eaters suffered greatly.<p>

Every true death eater was given the Dementors Kiss, after a heavily biased trial. The Malfoy family was no exception from this. Lucius was the first to be Kissed, and after heavy debate, it was decided that Narcissa too earned the fate worse than death. Their son was another story.

He stood before the Wizengamot and the new Prime Minister. The new Minister was a strong wizard, one cut of a different cloth from Fudge. He had been governing the wizarding world very well, and his proud stance brought a fear to the young Malfoy. Liam Mason, as muggle as his name sounded (He was a halfborn as it were), was a man who did not forgive easily. Every caught deatheater had been subjected to the Kiss or Death.

Malfoy's eyes flickered around the room, wiggling comfortably in the horrible seat he was placed in. He was bound completely, and utterly defenseless. But that was how it was supposed to be.

"Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy," Minister Mason read off the paper, his ice blue eyes staring into Dracos fearful gray ones. The ex-Death Eater, for however short a time that was, clenched his fists nervously, swallowing hard as his crimes were read to him. The Mark on his arm was blatant for them all to see, he couldn't deny he had been a death eater, even if he had done hardly anything with the group of Voldemorts followers. His own father had forced him into it, he had been governed by fear of his Father and the Dark Lord to do everything he had done.

"How do you plead, Mr. Malfoy?" Mason asked, setting down the scroll of crimes. His tone wasn't apathetic, rather highly curious.

"I can't deny those charges, but-"

"Then I hardly see a more fitting punishment then that of your parents?" He suggested, a few of the Wizengamot nodding in agreement. Malfoy went paler, which hardly seemed possible given his already pale and gaunt appearance.

"No, p-please, listen-"

"To what, Mr. Malfoy? I have given my ear to dozens of Death Eaters these past few weeks and none had anything of particular interest to tell me. I was cursed at, cried on, begged, everything. Please do not repeat their performances." Mason said, a growl in his voice as he leaned forward. Draco licked his lips, feeling sweat bead on his head.

"I can't deny any of that, but I will say I was forced into everything. I grew up in the house of an at the time ex Death Eater. He forced me to get the Dark Mark, and I'll admit to being to afraid of death to do the right thing." Malfoy said, praying to any god in the known universe to get him out of this. He still feared death more then anything. "Please just give me a chance. I have no wand-"

"You can easily acquire another through theft or some other-"

"-You can put some tracking charm on me to watch me, just give a chance to live without the pressure of family-" His throat tightened, thinking about his parents now soulless. "Without their pressure or the Dark Lord."

Mason turned to the Wizengamot, casting a silencing charm around the chairmen and women. They spoke, Malfoy swallowing and fidgeting uncomfortably. For a while they debate, although Draco could hear nothing of their words. Their actions varied form nods to throwing hands up in agitation. Mason was the calmest of all the reactions, nodding slowly or offering other suggestions.

After ten minutes, the silencing charm was broken, and Liam leaned forward, hands clasped together. Draco could felt his heart pounding as seconds crept by.

"Mr Malfoy, we have decided to give you one more chance," He said slowly. Malfoy slumped in relief. "You will have an array of charms on you to watch for any illegal or magical activity. If you so much as brush against another Witch or Wizards' wand, you will face life in Azkaban. Any illegal activity or even remotely dark magic and you'll end up as another victim to the Kiss. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said breathlessly.

o~o

After the War had ceased, and much of the worst publicity heat had passed, Harry Potter had returned to his property, eager to rest for once in many years. The house was still a mess, despite the Orders attempts in his fifth year to clean, however with Kreacher on his side, he was in the progress of getting it back to a more liveable state. It was a physical task, one he relished. However it was also a lonely one.

Ginny had been staying with her family as they over came their grief and new found monetary gain. The Ministry had fully recognized the Weasleys, their suffering and sacrifice, and had given them a new home, and Arthur a very high promotion. It didn't fill the Fred-shaped hole their all felt, but it helped them greatly. Harry had politely declined the invitation himself, pondering the idea of being alone with relish. He used to fear it, being alone, but after everything that had happened, he was more than glad to be left to his devices. Well, he did have Kreacher.

"Kreacher is ever pleased to help his master, sir," The elf croaked one rainy, dreary day, setting a bowl of stew before Harry. The adult smiled.

"I'm glad to have you here, Kreacher," He replied, taking a spoonful of soup to the mouth. The flavors burst over his tastebuds, and Harry found himself even more grateful for the elf's presence. He still had no skill in cooking, with or without magic.

Lightning clapped over head, followed by a roll of angry thunder. Kreacher mutter to himself about the violence of the story as he peered out the window, pulling shut a drapes. Harrys eyes flickered to one of the still open drapes, revealing the roiling clouds outside. A small smile crept on his face as the storm resurfaced an old memory. Ages ago it seemed, back when Hagrid had come pounding on the door of the cottage in the middle of the sea.

Another roll of thunder, but within it, a knock. It wasn't as grand as Hagrids entrance, but being lost in memory, Harry jumped at the different noise. Kreacher looked over to the hallway, shuffling towards the door without any order. Harry stood as he heard the door opened, walking out to the hallway as Kreacher closed the door behind...

"Malfoy." Harry said, grabbing his wand in wary habit as he looked the soaking wet blonde up and down. The other didn't have his wand out, and hardly looked as though he was looking for a fight, yet old habits always die hard.

In response to his name, the blonde looked up, eyes flickering to Harry's wand distrusfully.

"Put it away, Potter, Im not here for a fight," He said, jerking his head towards his wand. Harry insisted on holding it as he spoke.

"Then why are you here, and not in Azkaban?" Harry asked coldly. There was a sudden flash of pain in the gray eyes of Malfoy, and Harry looked the man over. He looked absolutely miserable, soaking wet and depressed. Kreacher shuffled away from Malfoy, and looked up to Harry.

"Should Kreacher set some food out for Mister Malfoy, sir?" He asked. Harry nodded, Malfoys eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

"Well, come on then," Harry said, still holding his wand tightly. Malfoy shuffled towards the kitchen, trailing a path of water where he went.

Malfoy sat where Kreacher laid out a fresh bowl of soup, Harry joining him, and still regarding him coldly. They ate in silence for a moment, but Harry's unanswered question was nagging at him.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked as the other had finished his food. Malfoy didn't seem to want to talk, looking out the window at the storm for a moment in silence. "Tell me or I'm kicking you back out in the rain. We've never been friends, Malfoy, and after the war, you aren't exactly a sight for sore eyes."

"I have no where else to go," Malfoy spat, looking Harry in the eye. "I know you don't like me, but everyone is gone, Potter. My parents are worse than dead, every friend I had in Slytherin are in the same condition, I can't go to my manor since the Ministry claimed it. I have nothing. I don't like you, but you're all I have for an option."

Harry stared at Malfoy, who had turned a tinge of pink, jaw set. The silence between them was long, broken only by the rumble of thunder and lightning outside. And by Kreachers hardly heard commentary to himself.


	2. Anger

Harry woke up the following morning as if a bomb went off. He rocketed upward from his bed, sitting up and clutching his chest. Sweat poured off his face, cold and clammy, as a rumble of last evenings storm echoed in the distance. He had had a nightmare, one about Voldemort which hadn't happened in a long time. It took him a few minutes to focus on the fact that he was in Sirius'- no, his- home, in bed, and safe. Voldemort was dead.

He flopped back into his bed with a sigh of relief. The morning light was just beginning to pour into the dusty house, announcing a new day, and the end of the storm from the night prior. It was peaceful, a bird chirping outside his window... then he remembered his company. Malfoy was sleeping only a few rooms away.

Harry would have just stuck him on the couch, but being in the house that he was in, he had rooms to spare. A kind gesture for the depressed remains of his rival couldn't hurt too much. After he had told Harry as to why he was here, Malfoy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry told Kreacher to let him sleep in a clean room, and had since left Malfoy undisturbed. He sighed again, hearing his door creep open as Kreacher stepped in, a tray holding a plate of eggs, toast and tea in his hands.

"Master Harry slept well, Kreacher hopes. Kreacher saw his master tossing about though. The yong Malfoy was doing the same yes. Both with broken connections to the dark Lord having nightmares perhaps-"

"Kreacher, don't bring him up." Harry said coldly, referring to Voldemort.

"Sorry master, Kreacher won't again. Kreacher will go clean now and see if the young Malfoy requires more food." Kreacher said, exiting the room with continued speech. "Poor young Malfoy, awake since before the sun was risen. A fine pure-blood young lad..."

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his toast before carefully crawling out of bed and taking his food to the kitchen. He'd rather be down there to keep an eye on Malfoy. He went down the stairs, hearing Kreacher talking to himself as he cleaned the old drawing room, pursing his lips as he entered the kitchen. Malfoy was sitting at the table, apparently not taking notice to Harry's entrance. His gray eyes were staring off into the distance, both hands clasped over a cup of now cold tea.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, snapping the other from his trance. He looked up to Harry, narrowing his eyes out of habit.

"Morning, Potter," He said cooly. He looked away, staring at the wall that seemed to have enraptured his interest.

"Morning to you too," Harry said in a sarcastic tone. He put his food down a few chairs away from Malfoy, eating in silence.

"If you're wondering how long I'll be here, I don't exactly know." Malfoy said suddenly after a few moments of pregnant silence. His eyes had fallen to his tea, and Harry felt almost irritated by how pitiful the blond looked.

"I don't care in particular, but the Weasleys might wonder when they visit." Harry said.

"The Weasels are coming?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call them that," The brunette said icily. Malfoy looked away, still wearing his arrogant sneer. He was definitely still the same, it seemed.

"When are they coming?" Malfoy asked, looking into his cup intently.

"In a week" Harry replied. "I've been trying to get this place more liveable, so I've been spending all my time here. Ginny's been with them."

"And I assume you're doing it the muggle way?" Draco asked, nose wrinkled and brow quirked. Obviously, he detested doing things the hard way.

"Yes, I am. It feels good to do something besides wave a wand," Harry snapped. Draco sneered. "Besides I've been raised to do everything the Muggle way."

"Just one of the unlucky ones, I suppose," Draco said sarcasticly.

"Yeah well I'd rather be unlucky enough to be raised by muggles, then be lazily fed with a silver spoon and grow up an arrogant prat," Harry growled. Malfoys eyes burned ice cold suddenly, nostrils flaring in anger as a tinge of pink flashed across his face.

"Is that what you think? That I was raised a spoiled child and that life was easy for me?" He said, raising his voice. "As a child, I was spoiled, that I will admit, but the more I grew, the worse life with my family became."

"At least you have a family!"

"HAD a family!" Draco yelled. He threw his tea cup across the room, stomping out angrily.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry shouted after him, taking heavy breaths as Kreacher came downstairs to asses the damage.

"Master is angry with the young Malfoy? Should Kreacher kick him out, sir?" The elf asked, picking up the broken pieces of cup in a rag.

"No, leave him be," Harry said bitterly, leaving the kitchen to find some physical task to take his mind off of Malfoy

o~o

He chose the task of beating the upstairs drapes, since it was probably the best way to deter his anger. However it didn't fully take his mind off of Malfoy. With a cough shield mask, he took a broom and beat as much dust out of the curtains as he could, taking his wand and vanishing the dust to the garbage downstairs. By the end of it he was sweaty, hot and covered in dirt.

Sticking his wand in his pocket, he left the one old room he had accomplished with plans of taking a shower. Malfoy's door was open, showing the blond on his bed, arms crossed and... putting it seemed. His gaze flickered to Harry, snorting derisively with a smirk on his face.

"That's why I don't clean the muggle way." He said simply.

"You don't clean anything but yourself," Harry sneered, stalking away to the bathroom. Draco muttered something angrily,but Harry paid no attention, far more focused on getting the grime off his skin. A shower might relax him as well, although he detested the other man in the house.

Stalking into the bathroom, he slammed the door and stripped himself of his clothes. Kicking them into a pile, he turned on the water. Before he took off his glasses and strode into the shower, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't ever been really unsatisfied with how he looked physically, and now was no different. Without Quidditch, doing the cleaning all by hand was the best way he had to stay in shape. With a smirk, he realized it was working.

Shaking his head at his lacking humble attitude, he took up his all too familiar glasses, placed them on the sink and stepped into the hot water. At first it was too hot, the intense water drilling into his back. But the heat soon loosened his muscles and relaxed his tense body. He soaked himself, taking in as much of the heat as he could as he lathered up.

For a moment, he thought of Ginny. He'd much rather her company than Malfoy. Why of all people did Malfoy need to come and need help. He must have had _someone_ else, and with how the two boys had been acting towards each other for the past 8 years, Malfoy would have all the push he needed to not come to Harry first. Maybe he hadn't come to Harry first... Harry shook his head irately, roughly scrubbing in shampoo in his hair.

As he rinsed, he heard Kreacher come in, humming some old tune and ignoring the presence of the person in the shower. Harry sighed.

"Kreacher, go clean. Somewhere other then the bathroom..." He said.

"Oh, yes sir, sorry sir. Kreacher did not notice his master in the shower," The house elf said, leaving the bathroom.

Harry finished rinsing, hearing someone enter the bathroom again. He sighed.

"Kreacher, I told you to go clean somewhere else-"

"Its not the stupid house elf, Potter," came Malfoys snap. Harry pursed his lips.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Potter growled.

"What? Feeling a little self-conscious?" Malfoy asked with a snicker. "I have to use the toilet, so shove off and finish your shower."

"I have no reason to be self-conscious, you prat," Harry replied, turning off the water. He waited until Draco was finished.

"What then, afraid for me to see you naked?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll enjoy it too much," Harry said sarcastically. Draco snorted loudly, zipping up his trousers and leaving without another word.

When he was gone, Harry got out and dried off, pondering angrily what else he could do now to distract himself from being mad at Malfoy

* * *

><p>AN haha, bet you guys thought something steamy would happen in the shower, eh? Nah, I'm too mean. : )


	3. Why are we the same?

Sorry this one is a little shorter Dx I hate giving short chapters... Hope you guys like it. The next few chapters ought to be more interesting ;)

* * *

><p>Later that same evening, the two sat down for dinner, Kreacher humming merrily as he placed steak and kidney pie before them. They sat a few seats away from each other on the same side of the table, not looking up to regard one another. Harry noticed that Malfoy was still distant and silent, the actions almost unnerving. He was far too used to their time as school rivals, unable to be this near each other without spewing a million insults. The silence between them now was strange.<p>

"I'm not asking you to leave," Harry began slowly, unable to bear the heavy cloak of quietness. "But what are your plans? You can't really stay here forever."

"I know," Malfoy replied, cutting his pie and stirring the pieces around without eating. "I'm not sure what to do. The rest of the world will regard me warily. Well, the wizarding world at least. I suppose I'll need to get a job. One that doesn't require a wand..." His voice trailed off, thinking of how they had taken and snapped his wand, then refusing him another due to his charges..

"You could do something in the muggle world," Harry offered, unable to help but notice how thin and gaunt Malfoy had become. The blond turned to Harry with a look of absolute shock and disgust.

"Work with muggles? I'd rather live poor in the wizarding world!" He cried out. He stared furiously at his uneaten food. "Speaking of work, why aren't you working? I'm sure the ministry has a million offers for you, being the Chosen One and all." He sneered at the name.

"I plan on taking up an offer, after I've cleaned up my home," Harry replied shortly. He sighed. "Me and Ginny want to live here, possibly raise a family. But this place is in no fit condition, and I still have a good amount of money from my parents to go off of until this place is fixed."

"And why not hire someone else to do it? Like a witch who could make this place shine in two days, rather than you working alone to see results in months that hardly compare." Draco asked.

"Because I like physical labor, Malfoy. Yes, there are people who enjoy using elbow grease." Harry added smartly, smirking at the blond. Malfoy sneered to his food and stood.

"I'm going to sit in my room. And do nothing," He said dismally, turning to leave the kitchen. Harry frowned. He hardly even touched his food.

"You hardly even ate," Harry pointed out, not really meaning to say it out loud. Malfoy stopped and shrugged.

"Not very hungry."

"If you're bored, the drawing room has some old books. Maybe you'll see something in there you like." Harry added as he left. Malfoy nodded and went upstairs, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

o~o

For a while, Harry simply stayed downstairs, rummaging through left over tidbits not stolen by Kreacher or Dung, and cleaning random spots. He found another nest of Doxys, much to his displeasure, and had headed upstairs to nurse a few bites that trailed up his arm. He walked by Malfoys room, finding the blond standing shirtless at his window, staring out at the muggle world below him. Harry was surprised to see an array of scars along his back, and to see how thin he really looked. The blond shifted suddenly, turning his head slightly and causing his blond hair to fall in his eyes.

"Waiting for a show, Potter?" He asked. There was a familiar edge of taunting in his voice, but it was only half hearted.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked softly. Malfoy turned around, his eyes red.

"You're not the only one with a scar," He said bitterly, brows knit. "My father happened. Then Voldemort happened,"

"Your father?" Harry ventured. Malfoy looked away.

"My mother cared about me. My father did too. But he cared about raising a perfect heir more. I did something wrong, I was beat. I had to be perfect. It only got worse when He came back..." His voice trailed off, but he pursed his lips and continued. "I was punished worse when I failed to kill Dumbledore. Most of those scars are the punishment. He favored Crucio, but Snapes sectum sempra was used just as much by the Dark Lord."

Harry winced, remembering their sixth year, their fight in the bathroom. All that blood. For a moment, they stood and stared at each other. A spark of realization hit Harry. They were... the same. Almost equals. They both still weren't exactly friendly with each other, but now both had lost their parents, although it burned Draco worse, being old enough to remember it all, to remember their caring embrace. They both bore scars of Voldemorts work.

For a moment, they stood silently, Malfoys sad, gray eyes boring into Harrys' emerald ones. There was a tension in the air, heavy and saturated. Harry parted his lips to speak, but Malfoy grabbed his shirt, walking by Harry. He stopped and asked, "Mind if I use the shower?"

Harry nodded, watching as the shirtless blond walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

o~o

Before settling down to sleep that night, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and bottle of ink. Flamel, his new eagle owl and present from the Weaselys, was on the windowsill, waiting patiently for his owner to give him his delivery, so he could go out hunting. As Harry propped himself up on his bed, he used his knee as a backboard to write on. He dipped his quill in, licking his lips as he began.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you guys, and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with cleaning Grimmaulds place. Mrs. Weasely told me you would be joining them when they come to see me, so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, and say hi to you with a message to deliver to the Weaselys. I assume you're already there with them._

_Tell Ron I miss him, and I hope you two are well. Tell everyone that Malfoy is here and not to be surprised when they see him. I know you're probably confused, but its a long story. He's here and he'll be staying for a bit. I just don't want everyone to jump on him._

_Eager to see you and hear back soon, _

_From, _

_Harry_

He rolled up the letter, tying it with a string and taking it over to Flamel. The owl hooted, nibbling Harrys' finger affectionately. It reminded him of Hedwig, and he stroked the deep brown and black feathering of his bird.

"Take it to Hermione, Flamel," He said. The owl hooted again and took off into the night.


	4. A Spark is Lit

Can you tell this story is bugging me to be written? Already on a fourth chapter... I have a feeling you guys will like this one.

* * *

><p>The next few days were quiet. Malfoy had discovered the array of books Harry had in the drawing room, and had spent most of his time in his room reading. Harry didn't bother him much, and they ate together if not in absolute silence. He knew that Malfoy would get his act together when he was ready, and he was in peace being able to get his work done without the blond always there. Not that he was before. He found his mind wandering more and more to the other, however, wondering about his past now. He had a taste of how Malfoy had lived before now, and he was even more curious. So far a rock had been cast at the pane that was all Harry knew of Malfoy. He wasn't spoiled as a child. Rather forced in a caste of perfection. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, but it did. Perhaps it was because their pasts now seemed similar.<p>

Although he was never abused to the point of scarring by the Durselys, Harry knew well enough he had been abused. He had been starved and on occasions beat, by his cousin and his uncle. One day, the rain poured outside, as dismal as the day Malfoy had first come to this house. Harry was painting the stair banister a new, lighter color, a color he was planning to color the archways between doors and the stairs as well.

Thunder rolled as me brushed the paint on the banister with ease. It was a monotonous task,the kind he enjoyed because it allowed his mind to wander, to think on situations he didn't really think about often. Currently, it was on Ginny. Today the Weaselys would be coming, and he'd see her again. His heart leaped at the idea. He missed her so much, her company, her soft kisses. A smile touched his lips as he painted. Lightning cracked, and the lights in the house flickered.

"Kreacher is not liking this storm..." Kreacher mumbled to himself, as he dragged a feather duster on a table. "Perhaps the blood traitor Weasleys won't be able to come. Yes what a nice thought. Them and their m-mu... dirty blooded girl..."

Harry smirked to himself. He had told Kreacher to stop calling Hermione a mudblood, although he still tried on occasion. He called down to Kreacher, the house elf coming up the stairs and bowing.

"Kreacher, the Weasleys are coming,"

"Kreacher already knew, sir,"

"Yes, but you aren't allowed to insult them." Harry ordered. The elf paled and sputtered, Harry adding "While they're here." He knew Kreacher would go insane not being able to mouth of at all, but it was rare he said really mean things about the Weasleys now. Kreacher narrowed his eyes and grumbled as he stalked away, obviously displeased at his new binding on his tongue. Harry chuckled to himself, continuing to paint.

o~o

By the end of his job, he couldn't get the fumes from the paint from his nose, and his head hurt. And that was only the first coat. At least it looked better then it had before. He walked to the bathroom for a shower, peering in the drawing room to see Malfoy enraptured in some book. He couldn't make out the title, but it was obviously something old. Satisfied the blond was busy, he took off to get clean.

When he got out, he checked the time. The Weaselys were due any moment. Figuring he should go remind Draco of their company, he towled off his hair, slipped on simple clothes and went to the Drawing room, where Draco still was.

Draco was looking out a window at the street below that was being slammed by the summers' rain once again. He was on the body chair still, book on the floor, silent tears trickling down his face as he looked through the people below. Harry leaned against the door frame, not catching the blonds attention as he watched. Malfoy sighed, his breath ragged but still not making any whimpers or sniffles as he cried. Harry walked in quietly, but as he caught a lose floorboard, Draco whipped his head around, shocked gray eyes staring into Harrys bright green ones. Fear, He had been caught crying and being vulnerable. Fear turned to anger, narrowing and shifting in his chair to stand.

He was so vulnerable. So... almost adorable. An emotion burned in his chest, and before he could think anything through, he took longer strides. Kneeling with a knee on the chair, he filled his hands with Draco's soft hair. He tilted the blonds head towards his own, closing his eyes has he delivered a passionate kiss. Draco was stiff, but he loosened up, wrapping an arm around Harry and running his hands through the brunettes still damp hair. Harry straddled the other, kissing him again. Draco pulled away, his warm breath in Harrys face.

"Potter, what are you doing?" He asked, eyes still puffy and red. Harry cradled the others' head in his hands, thumbing away a loose tear.

"I... I don't know... exactly," He replied, breathless from their kiss. Draco smiled faintly, a familiar smirk, and he quirked his brows in that all too familiar fashion.

The blond pulled Harry into another kiss, more fierce then brunettes kisses. Burning desire came off from his lips, hungry for more. Harry was caught off guard by the hunger, and he felt a heat in his own stomach begin to burn. Draco kissed him more and more fervently, pressing himself closer to Harry. He wanted more, Harry wanted more, too, but part of him still held off, resisting.

"I-I dont think we should..." Harry said, pulling himself away as Draco began to feel up Harry's shirt. Malfoy snorted, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"You don't think so? Last I checked, you came on to me," He said, nibbling at Harry's neck. Harry shivered, goosebumps erupting all over his body. "Never even knew you fancied blokes."

"I don't," Harry said adamantly, pulling away. Malfoy looked at him with pure doubt in his eyes. "Never knew you fancied blokes, either," He combated, hoping to deter attention.

"I've been bouncing between the boys and girls since third year," Malfoy replied casually with a shrug.

"And you're parents were perfectly alright with it?" Harry asked, regretting it the second it came out of his mouth. Draco's face fell and he looked away, brows knit together.

"I never told them," He replied. Harry was quiet, all heat between them suddenly extinguished.

"The Weasleys will be here any-" Harry started after a moment of silence, but he was interrupted by a knock. "Shit."

Malfoy pushed Harry off him and regained his composure, fixing his hair with a brow quirk at Harry. Harry nodded and went downstairs, their short moment still burning in his mind... Shit. Ginny. He started down the stairs, nose filled with paint fumes as he thought about his girlfriend. It was just a few kisses right? There was nothing between them. He didn't need to feel guilty. She didn't have to know, after all... Putting on a beaming smile, Harry pulled the door open for the Weasleys to get out of the rain.

Molly and her husband Arther were the first to come in, Molly grabbing Harry into a tight and warm – if not wet – hug. Arther seemed to be looking around the house for something. Or perhaps someone...

"Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you again! You really ought to send more letters you know..." She chastened, holding his shoulders to get a good look at him. "You look very well! And the house is coming along nicely, I see."

She pulled away to allow the others to come in, while inspecting the house. Mr. Weasley smiled, and shook Harrys hand.

"How have you been, Harry?"

"Pretty good, Mr. Weasley," He replied. Arthur pulled him closer to whisper to him.

"I'm not exactly fond of your housing Draco Malfoy, Harry, and I would like explanation later," He didn't sound angry or threatening, but he did seem tense. He clapped Harry on the back as the last three people came in.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, saying "Harry, I got your letter. It did confuse me a bit-"

"ahem, Hermione, he is my boyfriend, can I get a bit of a hug in?" Ginny piped up with a joking smile. Hermione stepped back, Ron putting an arm around her as Ginny proceeded to wrap her arms around Harry and give him a surprise kiss. It was tender and soft, like her kisses were, but to Harrys shock, they didn't inspire the same feeling as before. He kissed back, laughing against her lips as Ron grunted and looked away.

"Ginny, how've you been?" Harry asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I've been good. The family has been good. Our new house is impressive, and I'm all ready to go back to Hogwarts in September. But... it won't be the same..." She said, trailing off with a sad smile. Harry nodded. He knew it would be very different, although once again safe. Professor McGonagall had taken residence of Headmistress, and all summer the school had been rebuilt by the staff and volunteers. But it wouldn't have the same quality as before.

The stair creaked behind him, and Rons eyes narrowed dangerously. It definitely wasn't Kreacher coming down the stairs.

"No need to be rude, Weasley. Im as much a guest as you are," Malfoy said coldly. His voice brought a shiver to Harry's back. Something that hadn't happened before. He looked to the blond, and felt a heat rise to his face. Looking away, he heard Malfoy chuckle from the stairs.

"For some reason that we don't know," Ron combated. "Besides, we're his real friends. We have privilege."

"Really, Ron?" Hermione asked, mouth hanging open slightly at his childish behavior.

"Sure me and Potter here haven't suddenly become friends? Things can change in an instant," Draco said slyly. "Besides, Saint Potter couldn't resist my pleas for help."

Malfoy added the last part breathlessly, surprisingly more like himself with the Weasleys here. Harry turned around, face red from anger this time. He detested the names Malfoy came up for him. Saint Potter was one he especially didn't like.

"Okay, I get it. I'll go to my room while the company mingle," Malfoy said, holding his hands up. He went back up the stairs, leaving Harry to sigh. It was going to be a long visit.


	5. Uncertainty

A/N Okay I'm not exactly sure if I like how this turned out :/ I kinda do, but ugh. Maybe I'm just being picky.

* * *

><p>The evening had gone on well. Well enough, if one put into consideration the position everyone was in. The Weasleys didn't make much attempt to talk to Malfoy, or even acknowledge him, Ron and his father sporting the same putrid purple face while they ate. Malfoy was silent as well, lips pursed as he picked at the food. Ginny was telling Harry about the new house, Ron and Hermione also interjecting their opinions, while Draco watched. It was obvious how left out he felt, but he wasn't going to stoop to the level of actually talking to them first to be included.<p>

Eventually, while everyone else conversed, he stood and went to his room, Mr. Weasley looking out the door as he left until they heard he was on the second floor. When he was gone, there was a hush, and all eyes were on Harry.

"So, Harry. Would you like to explain why he's here?" Mr. Weasley asked, clasping his hands together. "I heard that he had been released on Probation last week, but I'd never imagined he would come here of all places."

"I didn't think so either," Harry muttered, a little uncomfortable. Ginny rubbed his shoulder and he smiled, although hated the lack of spark he used to feel. Shit, had the one incident earlier today really changed him that much? "He came here last week and said he had no one and no place to go. I knew he didn't have a wand. And I knew he didn't have anyone. I guess it was out of pity."

"Harry, sometimes I think you care too much," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Look, he hasn't done anything all week. He's stayed out of my way and spent most of his time in the spare bedroom I lent him," Harry explained. "I'm not saying I fully trust him, but I think he's just like the rest of us. Trying to make a new life in the new world."

Hermione smiled and nodded encouragingly, Ginny as well. It seemed only Ron and Mr. Weasley were still truly against the idea of Malfoy sleeping in the same house.

"Do you put up protective charms when you sleep?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry furrowed his brow.

"I..I never felt the need to, sir." He said a little confused.

"Then he can still get a hold of your wand and use it," The older man stated simply.

"I don't think he wants to do any of that," Harry combated. "Here, I can have proof. Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Potter?" Kreacher said, shuffling into the room. He eyed the Weasleys and Hermione with contempt, Ron sharing the feeling over a glare.

"What does Malfoy do at night?" He asked. Kreacher licked his lips.

"Kreacher see's the young Master sleep mostly. Tosses about with nightmares, the poor pureblooded lad. Just like my master, he has dark dreams, awakes in tears," The house elf nodded sadly. "Some nights he walks about the house, yes, just like Old Kreacher, he paces, and talks to himself. Pining over the death of the righteous Malfoy bloodline-"

"See?" Harry said, cutting the house elf off. "He doesn't do anything."

Mr. Weasley nodded, sighing heavily. They didn't breach the topic again that night.

o~o

The Weasleys took over two of the larger guestrooms, two beds in each. Malfoy was in the room over from Mr and Mrs Weasley, but Mr. Weasely seemed to prefer it that way. Harry flopped in his bed after they let them be to their rooms, tired from the days events. First, he had kissed Malfoy. Then had been kissed BACK by Malfoy. After that, he felt nothing with Ginny. It was like the Fourth and Fifth year again, where they were just friends...

He laid face down in his sheets, massaging his scalp irritably. One kiss – well, several kisses in fact – couldn't have changed him that much, could it? He had never so much as looked at another guy before in that way. Perhaps in Third year when he was a little curious. But never since. Yet there was something about Malfoy. The way his hair fell around his face, those piercing gray eyes. Maybe it was his pain Harry was drawn to, the similarities between them. Either way, part of him wanted to kick the Ex-Death Eater out of his house and be done with it. The feelings were similar to how it was kissing Ginny the first times, like fire, but different as well.

Harry cocked his head to the side, hearing his door open, but didn't move. Soft steps padded towards his bed and someone poked him.

"Harry? You alright?" It was Ginny. He turned to see her beautiful face more fully, smiling widely.

"Yeah, just tired." He replied. She crawled into his bed, stradling his back and massaging his shoulders. He groaned.

"You've been working too hard. Sometimes the Wizards way can save some stress," she said with a chuckle, kneading her knuckles into his tense back.

"Sometimes. 's not as fun though," He said with a smirk. She snorted, continuing her work. For a few minutes she worked in silent, Harry slipping into a sleep, when someone came in the room.

"Potter, I-" Malfoy stopped at the door way, Harry turning his face to the blond sheepishly and Ginny flushing furiously. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

He turned to leave, but Ginny had gotten off Harry, and he stood to grab the door.

"Sorry, you weren't interrupting anything. What do you need?" He asked. Malfoy looked at him tiredly.

"I can't sleep," He replied after a few moments. He was trying to hide it, but that wasn't what he wanted to say. Harry quirked a brow.

"According to Kreacher, you don't seem to sleep easy," Harry replied. Draco pursed his lips.

"Having your house elf stalk me now are you?" He asked coyly, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear. "And here I was sure you weren't into blokes and that that kiss was a fluke."

Harry jerked back, eyes narrowed. "I'm not, and it was," He said. "Read a book or something."

He turned around and left , listening to Malfoy stalk back to his room before turning to Ginny. She was looking at him curiously, arms crossed. Harry raised his brows and shrugged.

"He just couldn't sleep," Harry said.

"Then why would he tell you that?" She asked, walking towards him.

"I have no idea. He's been a little off since he got here. You heard Kreacher. He just can't cope with everything I think..." Harry said. Ginny smiled softly, and reached up to give him a good night kiss. He kissed her back with a small grin.

"You really are too nice Harry. Anyone else would have turned him out, raining or not. I hope your right about... even remotely trusting him." She said cautiously, before slipping out of his room. Harry hoped so as well.

o~o

Harry found sleep would not come to him that night. He laid there for hours, switching from staring at his ceiling to staring outside, where the sky was unbelievably clear after the storm had passed. He snorted to himself, making a comparison to the calm after the storm to his own life. It had been a calm, but he felt like Draco was making it a storm once more...

He sighed, stretched in his bed, and then shuffled to the bathroom. It was some ungodly hour in the morning, and everyone was asleep. In the room down the hall, Harry could hear Ron snoring loudly, smiling at the memories it brought. He missed Hogwarts. It was his favorite place in the world... He only ever dreaded seeing Snape or Malfoy. And now one was dead and the other was sleeping a few rooms down. His world had gone upside down, and now he was left to readjust.

Before he made it to his destination, he bumped into Malfoy. The blond gasped sharply, grabbing Harrys arm in surprise.

"Blimey, Malfoy that hurts," Harry hissed, feeling the blondes nails digging in his bare arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His voice cracked. He had been crying again. Harry weighed his option, considering leaving now and retreating to his room.

"Still can't sleep?" He asked softly. Malfoy shook his head.

"I can never sleep any more." Malfoy said coldly. "all I do is dream about how the Demetors Kissed my parents. I didn't see it done, but that only makes it worse. I have a rather vivid imagination. Then I have nightmares about Him coming back. And killing me."

"I'm sorry." Harry said after a moment of silence. He wasn't really sure how to help. "Was that really the reason you came into my room earlier?"

Malfoy snickered, turning away.

"No." He stated simply. Harry waited. Instead of continuing, he kissed Harry, not as hot and hungry as before, more gentle, yet still lustful. Harry shivered, every nerve exploding suddenly. Malfoy leaned in to his ear."That was why."

He pulled away, leaving to retreat to his room. Harry stood in the hallway, slowly exhaling. He was even more confused now. Why he had kissed Malfoy earlier, he didn't exactly understand himself. Maybe Malfoy snogging him was the blonds own way of coping. Harry wasn't sure if he liked it yet or not. Part of him really did.


	6. Sting of Hate

A/N I so badly want to go back and rewrite things, however I need to just spit this rough draft out. If any readers have a suggestion for how things are going, please do tell me. I think this may be a future NaNo project rewrite! ^^ Thanks to my few reviewers and I hope you like how its going.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by quite the same as dinner had the first night. The Weasleys tolerated Draco, and Draco tolerated them, but the tension grew in the air when either parties were in a room together. Hermione and Ginny seemed fare more tolerant of Malfoys' presence, but neither spoke to him much. He stayed most of the time in his room, reading or otherwise. Harry hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him, but he also didn't want to. The feelings he was experiencing scared him, and he didn't trust himself to talk to Malfoy.<p>

"So the house seems to be coming along well, Harry," Ginny commented one afternoon, sitting with Harrys hand clasped tightly in hers. Her bright eyes were roaming the walls of the house, Harry watching her with a goofy smile. He loved watching her, loved holding her hand. Part of him felt that spark from before, but as Ron and Hermione walked into the downstairs drawing room the feeling dimmed.

"Hey mate, we're going down to Diagon Alley. Gonna see how George is. He and Lee started running the business together, because of..." He trailed off, pursing his lips. Hermione patted his back. "You guys wanna come? We're all going, cept mum." Mr. Weasley had to go to work, leaving Mrs. Weasley with the young adults.

"Yeah, sure, I haven't been out much..." Harry admitted with a sheepish grin. Ginny gently hit on the back of his head wit a wry smile.

"You're going to turn into a hermit, Harry," She said jokingly, rising to her feet.

"Is Malfoy going to come as well?" Hermione pipped in, Ron giving her a ghastly look. Harry shrugged.

"I guess if he wants." Harry said. As if he heard his name, the blond came down the stairs, gaze hanging between Harry and Ginny.

"If I want to what?" He asked.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to shop and visit George." Hermione told him. Ron was avoiding the stairs as if Draco was a sight too gruesome to bear. Malfoy shrugged.

"I guess." He said. Ron grunted, and Malfoys eyes flickered to the red head. "Unless I'm dearly not wanted." The blond added icily.

"Good, cause you're not," Ron growled in response. Draco set his jaw and turned.

"Wait." Harry called up as Malfoy started up the stairs. Harry looked to Ron and gave him a look. Ron looked away. "You can come if you want. I know you haven't done much since you got here."

For a moment he stayed on the stairs, before turning and making his way down in silence. He looked at Harry, and for a moment their eyes locked, before he shoved past Ron to wait by the door. Ron made a move as if he was going to launch himself at the blond, but Hermione held him still, whispering something in his ear. Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged, Harry standing and kissing her check.

o~o

They apparated to the Alley, Harry smiling at the familiar place. It held many happy memories, and a few bitter ones. Well one at least. His last visit here had been when the world was still a mess and fear was rampant. The stores were now fixed up and cleaned, refurbished and reopened. The fresh coats of paint glistened in the sunny day, and the streets were bustling with Hogwarts' students getting their supplies for school. Ginny had already gotten all her supplies early, wanting to avoid the rush, but now they were in the thick of it.

Malfoy looked out of place, his face gaunt and white against his black suit. It was the only clothes he had brought with him, although he had taken Harrys suggestion and wore some of his clothes for a while. He insisted on wearing his suit though as they went out. His eyes were constantly darting to those around the group, and Harry watched as a few people glared at the Malfoy. It was to be expected, considering the role his family had played in the second war, but with each passing glare, Malfoy seemed to shrink, his face falling more and more.

Ron and Hermione left Ginny, Harry and Malfoy, the bushy haired brunette dragging her beaux to a new book emporium. Ron gave them an imploring look, to which Harry smirked and waved, and Ginny giggled.

"We'll meet you at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ginny called after them, grabbing Harry's hand. She peered at Malfoy and gave the blond a small smile. For a moment, his brows furrowed in confusion and he looked away. "Anywhere you wanted to go, Malfoy?" Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Erm, not really..." He mumbled in response.

"How about we stop by the old ice cream shoppe?" Harry suggested. After the war, a witch named Lila Gamble had taken up the abandoned shop in an attempt to return it to its former glory. He had read about it in the Prophet.

"Oh, yes, I hear Lila has done a great job recreating Florean's recipes." Ginny said excitedly. Harry smiled warmly, holding her hand tightly and nodding his head for Malfoy to follow.

When they got to the stand, there was already an array of students, young and old, sitting at the parlour. The witch Lila had done a good job at making the shop look like it used to, and Harry felt a sting of nostalgia. He remembered after his second year, sitting here and getting his homework done before he returned to Hogwarts. That was a bittersweet year. Harry felt eyes on him, something he had grown accustomed to, however these were not the normal sights of awe. As he looked around, he saw people looking from Harry to Draco, anger written on their faces when they saw the young Malfoy.

"Hallo there!" Lila said brightly as Ginny approached. She was an eccentric looking witch, who oddly reminded Harry of Luna, although with rich black hair and insanely blue eyes. Said blue eyes looked over to Harry. "Harry Potter! Lovely to see you, sir." She beamed, nodding her head, before looking to Malfoy. "And with Malfoy?" Her brows knit together in undeniable dislike. "Surprised they really did let you out of Azkaban. You deserve to be there, you know." Harry stared at the woman in amazement, wondering how someone could be so blunt, before he turned to see Draco hurrying off.

Harry gave Ginny a look, the red head nodding before he gave chase to the Malfoy. He weaved through the many people in robes, following the bobbing blond head. After a few twists and turns, he saw Malfoy turn down Knockturn Alley. Harry pursed his lips and followed into the dark alley.

"Malfoy! Stop!" Harry called out. The other mans' pace continued, glancing over his shoulder as he took hurried twists and turns. After a few minutes of chase, he found Malfoy, sitting on the ground, holding his knees to his chest in front of the store that had once been Borgin and Burkes. He was biting his lip, silent tears falling down his face.

"She's right, that witch," He said raggedly, staring off. "I should be in there. I should be dead."

"No, she's not right, and you shouldn't be in Azkaban," Harry said strongly.

"Just got away, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "I don't know why I thought I could make a life for myself after everything. My parents and home are gone. Everyone hates me. You saw them all looking at me." He shook his head and sighed. Harry knelt next to him, unsure of what to say.

"There is no changing the past, Malfoy," He started. "But you can make a new future for yourself. I'll... try to help if I can."

Malfoy snorted.

"With that much hesitation in your voice, I think not," He said bitterly. "We were never friends. You don't really care to help me, its just in your bloody Gryffindor nature to try."

"Nature or not, I know you don't deserve this. We hated each other, sure. You did try to kill Dumbledore after all, but we both saved each others' arses in the end. I know you're not the same prat from before," Harry stated. Draco raised a brow and shrugged. "C'mon. Just ignore the others for a bit longer, and we'll go back home."

"Fine." Malfoy answered, allowing Harry to offer a hand to lift him up.


	7. Denial

Malfoy was silent the rest of the time in Diagon Alley, but he seemed to be making an effort to ignore the people around him, rather then dwell on their thoughts. Ginny didn't ask about what had happened when they returned, but the look on her face stated that she would ask later on when they got home. They visited with George and Lee, who seemed to be doing well in the store. Hermione showed up with – huge surprise – arms full of books she had purchased, followed by Ron who also carried a few Quidditch books.

They didn't stay around too long though, and headed home after purchasing a few gag items from the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Malfoy was the only one who hadn't bought anything, and with a pang Harry remembered that his assets must have been frozen. He had no money.

When they entered the home, a sweet smell greeted them. Tonight it seemed Mrs. Weasley had taken over the kitchen, Kreacher hidden away somewhere. While the others went to the kitchen, Malfoy went upstairs, a sad look in his eye. Squeezing Ginny's hand, Harry nodded up the stairs and she smiled and nodded back. Harry started up the stairs, making his way towards the Drawing room. If there was one thing he had taken notice to while Malfoy had lived here, it was that he liked to sulk in the drawing room.

As expected, the blond was leaning against the window, arms crossed.

"Going to join us for dinner?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame. Malfoy shrugged.

"Not really hungry," He said, still looking outside. Harry put his hands in his pocket and strode over to the other man, looking out the window to see what was so fascinating. There was nothing there, save a few muggles walking by their unseen home.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm just... a coward." He said, his eyes loosing focus and now staring out into no where. Harry was surprised by his admission. He had told himself and other people hundreds of times about how cowardly Malfoy was, how cowardly his whole family was. But he never expected him to admit it. "My whole family are cowards. My father was never loyal to the Dark Lord, he just feared Him and death. He only did those things to live, and because he had the same belief in blood purity all Malfoys do." He blinked slowly and sighed. "I'm a coward too. I'm scared of dying." The last sentence was a whisper. "You know how I got my parole? I begged. I damn near cried. I didn't want to get the Kiss. I didn't want to face death. And I never wanted to go back to Azkaban ever again." A shiver ran down his back.

"You won't go back," Harry said confidently. "You're different now, coward or not. Just don't do anything stupid."

Malfoy snorted and fell silent, still observing the world below.

"Potter?" He asked. "Why did you kiss me, that day when the Weasleys came?"

"I don't really know," Harry mumbled after a few moments of silence. "You looked so pitiful."

"A pity kiss?" Malfoy snorted again. "Thats rich. Do all Gryffindors do that? Find the saddest person they know and snog them? I'm surprised you didn't end up with Weasel."

Harry frowned and ground his teeth, resisting the familiar urge to punch the blond in the face. Just like old times. Instead, he turned to go. He didn't have a real reason for what he did, and now Malfoy was just getting on his nerves.

"Wait," The blond called as Harry reached the door. He stopped, hearing Malfoy follow. He turned around to face Malfoy, realizing the fact that he was shorter then Malfoy by an inch. Malfoy stopped, their faces inches apart. "I don't think there was only pity in that kiss."

He closed his eyes and pulled Harry into a kiss. This time, Harry allowed himself to kiss back, to be absorbed in the experience. Malfoy smelled like rain, and his lips were firm, yet giving. He held Harry's face to his own, parting his lips hungrily and Harry kissed back.

"Harry! Are you and Malfoy coming down to eat?" Came Mrs. Weasleys voice. They broke apart, Harrys face still in Malfoys hands. He stared into the blonds silvery gray eyes. Malfoy let go, and walked out of the room first, leaving Harry to stare off into space.

o~o

He had snapped out of his daze in a moment, and came downstairs with the others, pulling up a seat by Ginny of course. Mr. Weasley came home, telling a new story of bewitched muggle items. This time it seemed to be a carpet that, when stepped on, sunk the misfortunate persons' foot in the floor and unable to move, as well as a book that bit people. The story of the book made Harry snort with memories of the Monster Book of Monsters.

Most of the dinner, Harry was glancing at Malfoy. The blond occasionally caught him staring,but he didn't care. Ginny talked to him and he only half heard, smiling at times he figured were appropriate. Every now and then, he found Hermione looking at him with a curious look. The same look she had when tackling a difficult arithmetic question. He ignored it for the most part, eating as if nothing was wrong, but he tried to pay more attention after that.

Malfoy, per normal, abandoned the table much before everyone else was done, however the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry continued their various strains of discussion until very late. Harry had missed this, the family feeling they held. His time alone had been greatly enjoyed in his unplottable home, but he had hungered for the family. They would be leaving in two days, and Ginny was going to be staying with Harry until she needed to go to Hogwarts. The idea of her being with him, with Malfoy in the house – and with the blond showing interest – almost worried Harry. The last thing he needed was to hurt Ginny because of his mistake.

When they had finally abandoned their time at the table, Kreacher came to clean up after them, and surprised Harry by being utterly polite to the Weasleys. After a few days of the Weasleys being there, Kreacher had changed his approach to the family. At first he had amused Harry and the others greatly as he tried to find words around rude expressions he would normally have used, but now he was being absolutely civil.

Hermione grabbed Harrys shoulder as they started up the stairs, nodding for Ron to continue. The ginger frowned, but continued upstairs without her. Harry watched as she waited for Ron to go into the room before speaking.

"Harry..." She stared, biting her lip as if she wasn't sure how to say what she was trying to say. "Is... is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?"

Harry blinked stupidly for a moment, a million things racing in his mind to say varying from ' how did you know?' to vehement denial. He chose the latter.

"No." He said, wrinkling his nose for emphasis "He's just been living here while he tries to get his life back together. Why would there be anything going on between us? We've hated each other since we first met."

"I know that, but... people can change," She said with a shrug. "And if you hated each other so bad, why did you let him in, in the first place?"

"Look, I already told you guys. He showed up here, in the rain, soaking wet and looking like Christmas had just been canceled," Harry said, putting as much truth behind the words as he could. Especially considering when Malfoy had ended up on his door step, he hated him just as much as he had at the end of the Final Battle. Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry for pushing," She said with a small smile. "You two just act so different now and..." She looked as if she wanted to say more, but bit back her words. "I think we just need some sleep."

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, feeling the tension lift.

As she went upstairs, Harry stayed at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the bottom step. There was nothing going on between him and Malfoy. Was there? He lifted a hand to his lips, thinking about before dinner.


	8. Nightmares

Harry bolted upright, gasping and covered in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. Clutching his blanket, he let his head fall forward, closing his eyes. Damn, why were they popping up more? Perhaps it was to be expected, after the War. Muggle veterans often suffered from PTSD. Wizard veterans could as well then, right? Either way, he hated it. It made him feel vulnerable. After a few moments, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes.

"Kreacher," He said softly. With a small crack, the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" The elf croaked.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Just the Master Malfoy, sir," he didn't want to talk to him yet.

"Can you make me some tea and bring it up?"

"Yes, sir, no problem sir," Kreacher said with a bow, cracking out of the room once more.

He laid back in his bed, covering his face with his hands. As he tried to get the feeling of Malfoys lips in his own, he groaned. It wasn't something he could forget easily, and even now, he was aching for the others' touch again.

"Must be sick or something..." he muttered to himself. There was no way he could like Malfoy in that way. No. They despised each other, fought each other with fists and words, were constant rivals. Then again, that was the past. Like Hermione had said, perhaps he had changed. Perhaps they both had changed. Befuddle in his thoughts, a knock came at the door. Puzzled, Harry pulled himself up and said, "Come in."

Ginny walked in, holding a tray with tea and some biscuits.

"Kreacher said no one else was awake," Harry said, shifting in his bed so she could sit.

"Well, I was already awake, but I was in my room with Hermione," Ginny explained. "I heard you talking to Kreacher, so I followed him and insisted I take the tea up."

"I don't think he would have taken that well," Harry said with a small laugh. He took a cup of tea and sipped the steaming liquid gingerly.

"He didn't at first," She said. "But Malfoy told him he was hungry, so after a bit of internal conflicting, he let me take the tea up."

"How kind of Malfoy," Harry said bitterly, taking a tea biscuit and nibbling it. Ginny laughed.

"Just like at school, you two," She said wistfully. "Well, almost. What happened to him yesterday?"

Harry looked into his tea.

"Well, you know the family he comes from, the bad rep. And I'm pretty sure you saw everyone glaring at him in Diagon Alley," He said. Her brows quirked in surprise.

"Strange, he seemed so... aloof to it all," She said.

"I guess he's good at that," Harry replied with a shrug. "What Lila said to him really bothered him, and he couldn't keep up the mask."

"I never really thought about him much, or pitied him," Ginny said in a low voice. "I was mad at what he and his family did and supported, but... I never really put myself in his shoes."

"No one would really think to do that," Harry pointed out, finishing his biscuit. The silence between them was somber, so Harry pipped up, "I think Kreachers got some mushrooms frying for our breakfast."

o~o

The final day of the Weasleys' visit went by almost uneventfully. Almost. George showed up after lunch in a flurry of fireworks. Similar to the ones used by Fred and George when they left Hogwarts, the more people tried to stop them, the more were created. The fun came to an end when several got tangled in Mrs. Weasleys hair (George got screamed at mightily, although was laughing after her rant) and Malfoy had three silver-blue ones chasing him up to the fourth floor. When he emerged, his hair was blue, rather than platinum blond, and he looked absolutely venomous as he went to his room.

"When he stops sulking, Harry, give him this to fix his hair," George said, slipping Harry a bright red pill. "Nothing else he'll try will fix it."

Harry nodded with a wide smile, pretty sure that Malfoy wasn't going to leave his room any time soon.

For the rest of the day, George shared his less explosive product prototypes with the family. Ginny got a new Pygmy Puff, one that was bewitched to turn into a hairless, green, gremlin like creature when it was stolen. To demonstrate, after bestowing it to Ginny, George grabbed the creature and the others watched wide eyed as the creature lost its fur and turned into a snarling beast.

"Its just a spell of course, the Puff doesn't really turn into that," George stated, handing the pet back to Ginny where it instantly turned as adorable as before. "It stays the same the whole time."

"Master Harry, Kreacher has finished dinner," Kreacher croaked after George had explained the Pygmie Puffs enchantment.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said to his elf. As the others went to the kitchen, he stopped Kreacher and handed him the pill. "Give this to Malfoy, tell him it will fix his hair."

"Yes sir, right away sir," The elf said, before vanishing in a crack.

After a few minutes, Malfoy emerged from his room, walking down the stairs and into the dining room with almost normal hair. It was back to its platinum state, but still had tinges and highlights of blue. Ron sniggered loudly, and Malfoy shot him a deadly glare, setting his jaw as he sat in his chair.

Dinner passed by like it always had, with Malfoy leaving early while the rest stayed, however everyone else picked up and headed to bed shortly after the blond. They would be leaving tomorrow rather early, and Arthur had important work to do at the Ministry. With a goodnight kiss to Ginny, Harry went to tuck in for the night.

o~o

Unlucky for him, his night didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. Nightmares assailed him, worse and more vivid then the previous ones. Harry stood alone, in a cold, dark area, where it felt like there were hundreds of dementors around him. Suddenly, a body fell on top of him, pushing him to the ground. It was his mother. He couldn't push her off him, her lifeless eyes staring off as another one fell. His father. More and more bodies fell, the bodies of Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, until he couldn't breath. All he heard was the voice of Voldemort.

"Even when I'm dead I make you suffer," He hissed, his laughter echoing as Harry lost consciousness in his dream...

With a shout he jerked upright, gasping for air. He pulled himself out of bed, adrenaline coursing through his veins and forcing him to need to move. He paced for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck, before leaning against a wall and attempting to slow his breathing.

"Just a nightmare," He muttered, sinking to his floor and rubbing his face. Outside, the light of a full moon poured in, casting a soothing glow across the room. Still, the images of the dead haunted him now that he was awake. With a ragged gasp, the tears poured. It hadn't been since the night after Voldemorts defeat that he cried this much.

He tilted his head back and let the tears flow, knowing that forcing them to stop was hardly an option. Wiping his face, he decided maybe a splash of water on his face would help. Peering out into the hallway, he made sure he hadn't disrupted anyone. Rons snoring was loud in the background and nothing else was heard, so he supposed it was safe. As he ventured out, however, another noise caught his ear.

Crying and thrashing. He bit his lip, but gave into curiosity and tip-toed to Malfoys room, quietly opening the door. Malfoy was breathing heavily, a wet sheen on his forehead and his face twisted in pain. He whimpered, thrashing around and grabbing his bedsheets.

"No, no, no," He moaned, tears trickling from the corner of his eye. Harry rushed in, grabbing Malfoy by the shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

"Malfoy!" Harry said roughly. The blonds eyes shot open, pupils dilating to the sudden darkness as he jerked away from Harry. Panting he froze, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No. No, I'm not bloody okay," He said with a cracked voice. "I hate this. These nightmares, being helpless. Even though He's gone, he haunts me. I still feel when he branded me with the mark, the crucios and sectum sempras I endured after my failure. And after you got away from the Manor." He shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. "Just go away." He asked quietly.

"Malfoy, I know how you feel," Harry said, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, the great Potter can sympathize in any bloody situation." Malfoy sneered. "Go help someone else..."

"You came to my house for help," Harry replied sternly. "I'm going to give it to you, especially since I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Malfoy snapped, raising his voice. "You don't know what its like to have him whispering behind you how you failed, not able to turn around and face him. You don't have the scars I do!"

"But I still have scars,"

"Yeah, ones that bring you glory and fame, not rejection and hatred," Malfoy spat, clenching his fists.

Harry clenched his teeth. "You know, you're unbelievable when you're like this. You get mad and hateful whenever you feel exposed."

Malfoy was silent, glaring daggers into Harry. Harry leaned forward, but hesitated, staring into Malfoys silvery gray eyes. For a moment, they simply looked into each others' eyes until Malfoy muttered "Don't snog me out of pity again, Potter." Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips, as he leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on the blonds lips.


	9. Discovered

A bit of this is in Dracos POV, but i'll give indication when it switches back to Harry.

* * *

><p>A small kiss of comfort, one that was intended although fueled by Harrys continuing confusion, turned into one of passion in a moments time. Malfoy pulled Harry closer, parting his lips and licking at Harry's closed mouth. Harry gave into the temptations, and soon their tongues were at war. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Harrys back, filling his hands with the others' hair as he ate at him hungrily. It had been too long for him, too long since he had this kind of intimacy with another. It wasn't just a kiss, it was the breath of life he craved for, to be wanted, needed. But he knew Harry was more confused then anything.<p>

In the back of his mind, Malfoy felt a nag, telling him that this wouldn't last, that Harry loved Ginny, while being with himself was pure heat. But he took advantage, eating up the passion with every ounce he could give. Harry's hands were on either side of the blond, grabbing at the bedsheets as they continued the sloppy kissing. His nightmare was forgotten as he pushed himself closer, biting softly at Harry's lower lip.

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered, biting back a moan. With closed eyes and a smirk, Draco pulled harry onto his lap, tilting the brunettes head and nibbling down his neck. The gryffindor shivered excitedly, but as with previous times, the tension was broken before it got anywhere far.

"...Harry..." Came a squeak of a whisper. Harrys eyes snapped open and his heart leaped to his throat as he gulped. Malfoys silver eyes flickered to Harrys, seeing them filled with a sudden fear.

He slid off of Malfoy, turning to look at Ginny, standing in the door way with her mouth slightly open. Malfoy avoided her gaze as it flickered between him and Harry, tears starting to glisten in the moonlight.

"Ginny-" Harry started, getting off the bed.

"No... just... don't, Harry," She said, cutting him off. She took a step back. "If you didn't want... to... Us..."

She shook her head, turning around and fleeing to her room. Harry simply stared at the place where she stood, unable to force any words from his mouth. Draco felt a stab of guilt, but reminded him that he forced nothing on Potter. He had made the first move, Draco just continued to make the moves.

Unable to stand the thick silence, Draco placed a hand on Harrys' shoulder. He pushed Malfoys hand away, standing and walking to the door. He leaned against the door frame, his head resting on a raised arm. When he sighed, Draco noticed he was holding back tears. He never thought Potter to be the one to cry over a girl. Well, actually he did, it just startled him to actually see it.

"Potter-"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry snarled. Just like old times... In frustration, Harry kicked the wall, before walking off to his room.

o~o

He was going to stop. He was going to ignore how Malfoy made him feel, and try to continue his plans with Ginny. But the way Malfoy's hair shone in the moonlight, the way his eyes looked, filled with a sorrow that Harry remembered seeing in himself times before. He couldn't deny how he felt though. It had to be simply lust. A curious lust that may have just led to the shattering of Harry's love life all together. As he sat on his bed, he laid his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

How could he explain that? How long had she been standing there in the first place? And her face... it wasn't anger or betrayal. Like Dumbledore whenever he got upset with Harry, she looked disappointed and infinitely sad. He would have preferred her shouting and yelling and screaming, waking the whole house to what had happened. But she was quite, with silent tears trickling down her face. Harry had betrayed her trust. Let alone, with Malfoy.

He didn't dare go to her room now and try to explain. She probably wouldn't listen, and had a million ideas floating around her head now, as to why Harry had been kind to Malfoy, why he had taken them in. Thinking about what she could be thinking was driving him mad, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not now.

Laying in his bed, he tried to sleep, but guilt egged him away from a slumber. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Malfoy, their lips pressed together, turning into hungry kisses of passion- He growled in anger, flipping himself over and throwing himself onto his pillows belly down. This insomnia persisted for most of the night, and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he fell asleep.

o~o

After what only felt like minutes, Harry was prodded awake.

"Master Harry..." Kreacher croaked, gently shaking the man. Harry grunted, pulling himself up but desperately wanting to go back to sleep. "Master Harry, the Weasleys are departing shortly. The muggle born Granger requested your presence. Kreacher wanted to ignore her but Master told Kreacher to listen, so he did."

"Thanks Kreacher..." Harry mumbled. He dragged himself out of bed, shuffling out of his room. He peered into his mirror curiously, finding dark rings around his eyes. He'd hardly slept after Ginny walked in.

On the first floor, Harry could hear Ron talking to Ginny, angry but brothering her in her time of need. He stopped midway down, wanting to hide, but they had seen him. Ron glared daggers, wrapping an arm around Ginny protectively. The youngest Weasley was ignoring the stairwell altogether, as if no one stood on the steps. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had troubled looks on their faces as Harry came down, also seeming to attempt to ignore his presence. Hermione saw him and made her way up the stairs, pulling Harry up with her to talk to him.

"Harry..." She said, shaking her head.

"What did she see?" Harry asked in a pained voice.

"Everything, from what it sounded like." Hermione said. "She saw you go into his room, and waking him up from his nightmare, heard the conversation and... well."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

"It was just a mistake," He said weakly. Hermione shook her head.

"A very bad one if you ask me," She said sharply. He shrunk at her words. "Look, you could have told me something was going on-"

"Nothing is going on-"

"Obviously, there is!" She cut in. "If you want Ginny back, you'll have to get rid of him, and prove yourself to her. You hurt her badly."

"I couldn't control myself..." Harry explained. "I don't even like blokes."

"It doesn't sound like you don't." Hermione said smartly. "That wasn't the first time, I know it wasn't."

"Several of those occasions, _he_ kissed _me_," Harry fought.

"That doesn't make it right. Besides, he's liked you for a while you know, "She said matter-of-factly. Harry looked at her puzzled. "Ask him. They're waiting for me."

"Is Ron... mad?"

"Furious. Look, I'm not on either side. You're both my friends, even if he is a little more than that... But your mistake isn't going to just fade away."

"I know..." He ran a hand through his hair again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry in a comforting embrace, and he returned the warmth, but with twinges of regret.

"Good luck," She whispered in his ear before they parted.


End file.
